


My Little Pony

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Other, Romance, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Iocane.After the Fellowship enters Moria, Bill, Sam's faithful pony, is left with only a spell to guide him home.  A bit battered, he turns up on Elrond's doorstep.
Relationships: Bill the Pony/Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	My Little Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit off of the joy/suffering of these characters, who aren't mine anyway - they belong to JRRT and all those folkses.  
>  Story Notes: This was inspired by a comment on ElfSluts about Elrond/Bill the Pony - a pairing that popped on the Random Slash Pairing generater, and just would not let go of me.  
> 

Elrond had been seeking refuge from the trials of the war when he found the animal. He was seeking an afternoon's solitude and rest when he heard a strange noise. His sharp ears and is training as a healer identified the sound as a creature in pain. Following it, he found a small brown lump huddled under a tree. Bill, Sam's beloved pony, had somehow found its way back. 

Gathering his robes, Elrond knelt at the beast's side, laying a hand on it gently. There was magic on the animal, and Elrond recognized it as Gandalf's spellmaking. Reaching out slowly, he touched Bill's mind and recoiled with shock when he was bombarded with countless images and vivid memories. Breathing heavily, he began to sort them out, his hand stroking Bill's neck and shoulder as he kept his mind locked away. They couldn't take him into Moria, so Gandalf had bespelled him to return here. The journey had been fraught with peril, however, and Bill bore the scars and wounds of battles no Pony should have to fight. "Hush, little one," Elrond murmured as he would to a distressed child. "You have returned, and you will be healed." 

The pony's head rose, intelligent brown eyes meeting Elrond's. Reaching up to scratch behind Bill's ear, Elrond smiled when he felt the rough scratching of horse whiskers on his neck. "Yes, you'll be safe here now," Elrond murmured in answer to the softly whuffled question in his ear. "I'll take care of you, little Bill," the Elf Lord promised. 

Gradually, Elrond encouraged Bill to stand and was able to inspect his wounds. "You'll live, little one," he murmured into a soft brown ear as he scratched under the pony's chin. "Let's get you to the stable so I can tend your wounds." 

Some time later, Elrond had the pony settled and asleep. When he didn't respond to normal methods, Elrond had resorted to giving him a small measure of warmed wine to drink. It seemed to do the job and Bill's head had become heavy on Elrond's legs. Carefully moving out from under the warm burden, Elrond had stood and left the stable, intending to return the following day. 

* * *

That night, Elrond was seated by his fire, sipping a glass of wine, contemplating his latest patient. He had known ponies - and most animals - to be intelligent, far more than Men gave them credit for. Something about Bill, however, struck him as beyond the normal level of intelligence. Those brown eyes, richer and softer even than his silken fur - Elrond had felt himself beginning to drown in them more than once while tending his wounds. What's more, the pony had looked back. No dumb, ignorant stare was it, either - Bill had known Elrond was studying him, and had been studying in return. "Oh my little friend," the Lord sighed. Standing, he made a note to ask Gandalf about the spell he'd laid on the pony and began undressing for bed.

Elrond had stripped to his under tunic and soft inner leggings when he heard a quiet moan in the distance. His breath caught the moment he heard it, for he knew immediately the only creature in Imladris to make that noise. Rushing from his chambers, he ran to the stables, grateful for the late hour and vacant halls. 

Bill was huddled in a corner of his large stall, shivering. A chill danced over Elrond's skin, and he realized the temperature had dropped dangerously in the last few hours. The other horses, being larger and in better health, and of Elven breeding, were not bothered in the least. Bill, however, with his weakened state and lesser breeding was suffering greatly. Glancing around, Elrond quickly found several blankets. Kneeling beside Bill, Elrond unfolded the blankets and shook them, letting them settle over Bill's shivering form. After covering him, Elrond scratched Bill's nose, smiling when the pony whuffled in his hand. "Sleep well, dear Bill." Elrond murmured as he moved to stand. 

Bill's head rose slightly, catching Elrond's sleeve in his teeth. Elrond smiled, thinking Bill was being playful. "Let go, little one, I must sleep." Instead of letting go, however, Bill gave the sleeve a sharp tug. To Elrond's surprise, he was sprawled on his back in the dirt and hay of the stable floor. "Bill!" he chastened, sitting up. With a snort, Bill pushed his nose against Elrond's chest and nudged him back down. Before the Lord could move further, Bill's heavy head was resting on his chest. "Oh," Elrond was speechless, feeling the warmth from Bill's head spreading over his chest. "Sweet Bill," he sighed, having no choice but to drape his arm over Bill's neck.


End file.
